Test
by Bloodrose 'Valentine' Foxxstar
Summary: **YAOI Warning** Vincent reveals his true intentions for his visit and teaches Sephiroth a few things as well. (Vincent x Sephiroth)


**Test**  
  
Sephiroth groaned quietly when he looked out the window of his house and saw the dark clouds forming, with the promising threat of a sever storm. Looking down he noticed someone walking up to the building, "Who is that?" He whispered as he looked at a raven-haired beauty from the second story window. "Valentine?!" He gasped, "what is he doing here, and... alone?" Sephiroth noticed that Vincent was indeed on his own and went downstairs to see what was wrong, for no-one came to see him alone. They still didn't trust him enough for that, even though it had been four years since he summoned meteor and tried to become a god. "It's not like I've tried to do it again." He muttered as he walked to the front door, opening it just as Vincent was about to knock.  
  
Vincent blinked. "Sephiroth...? How did you...?"  
  
Sephiroth shrugged, "I was upstairs and saw you arrive." He couldn't help but notice Vincent wasn't wearing his cape and his hair was pull back in a loose ponytail at the base of his neck, a few loose strands of hair hanging around his face. "What's wrong?"  
  
"What do you mean?" He asked quietly.  
  
Sephiroth stepped inside and lead him into the kitchen. "Well it's just you're here, alone."  
  
"Oh that." Vincent answered, sitting on a stool at the bench. "I was just out travelling around and somehow ended up nearby." He shrugged, "so I thought I'd come visit."  
  
"Well I'm glad you did." Sephiroth said sitting across from him. "It's been awhile since anyone has visited and it gets lonely on your own." Vincent nodded quietly and Sephiroth smirked. "But I guess you'd know all about that wouldn't you."  
  
Scratching his shoulder absent mindedly Vincent sighed. "Anyway," he said. "I just thought I'd let you know that no matter what the others think, I trust you now, and I...." he trailed off as a loud crack of thunder filled the darkening sky outside. Looking up he said quickly, "I had better go."  
  
"Are you going back to Nibelheim?"  
  
"Yes, I am. Why do you ask?"  
  
The silver-haired warrior shook his head as a flash of lightning brightened the room briefly. "You won't make it in time. That storm is approaching too fast."  
  
"I guess you're correct." He said sitting back down. Vincent groaned quietly as heavy rain drops begain to fall outside, _is this a test?_ He asked himself, imagining the dreams he'd often had the past couple of years of Sephiroth pinned underneath him, writhing with passion. _Get a hold of yourself Valentine!_ He told himself and jumped slightly when Sephiroth touched his hand, breaking through his train of thought.  
  
"Hey, Valentine. You ok?" Sephiroth asked, rubbing his thumb against the side of the hand of the raven-haired beauty.  
  
Vincent looked at the hand on top of his, "I'm fine." He answered quietly not looking up and smiling slightly.  
  
"You should smile more often." Sephiroth said, watching Vincent closely and chuckled when he saw a small blush form on the cheeks of the lovely bishonen. "Help yourself to anything you might want." Sephiroth said standing up. "I'll just be upstairs, making up a room for you."  
  
Vincent nodded quietly and looked up to see Sephiroth leave the kitchen and head upstairs. "There is only one thing I want..." he whispered standing up. Following the stairs up to the second floor, he walked down the hallway and stopped outside one of the rooms when he heard Sephiroth muttering quietly to himself. A small feral grin formed on his lips as he watched the silver-haired bishonen remove his black trench coat and hang it up. Stepping into the room, Vincent closed the door behind him, a crack of thunder disguising the sound of the latch. With quiet, cat-like grace, he slipped up behind Sephiroth and whispered in his ear. "There is only one  
thing I want..." he repeated placing his hands on Sephiroth's hips.  
  
"And what is that?" He enquired, not moving.  
  
Vincent grinned and let go of Sephiroth, then sat on the edge of the bed behind him and watched Sephiroth turn around slowly. "Oh, I think you know."  
  
Sephiroth looked at Vincent, watching him slowly undo the buttons of his shirt, never moving from the bed.  
  
Vincent slowly ran a hand down the tight muscles of his own chest. "Don't you want this?" He enquired, licking his lips as his ruby eyes raked over Sephiroth. "I know I  
do..." he whispered and gestured for the silver-haired warrior to come closer. When Sephiroth finally moved and stood within inches of him, Vincent grabbed him with lightning fast reflexes and pulled him down onto the bed, suddenly pinning the silver-haired man beneath him.  
  
Sephiroth gasped and looked up speechlessly into the ruby eyes that seemed to shine with desire. He blinked as Vincent leant down down placed a heated kiss on his lips, moaning slightly as he felt a trail of small kisses move down his neck and chest. _This is wrong._ Sephiroth thought to himself. _But it feels so good...._ "No!" He gasped, pushing Vincent to the side and sitting up. "We can't do this!" He turned his back to Vincent.  
  
"Why not?" Vincent asked sliding up behind Sephiroth and running his right hand down Sephiroth's arm slowly. "You know you want me, and I definately want you." He purred, as he placed kisses along the smooth shoulder of the silver-haired angel.  
  
Sephiroth bit his lip and swallowed the lump in his throat to keep from moaning at the gentle kisses. Vincent was right, he did want this, _and it feels so good_. He thought, but there was still that nagging feeling that they shouldn't be doing this.  
  


Vincent slid his hand down Sephiroth's arm and into the front of the angel's pants, massaging at his manhood.  
  
Sephiroth bit his lip, which quivered, to keep from moaning and tilted his head back onto Vincent's shoulder, eyes closed.  
  
Smiling more and feeling the angel harden under his hand, Vincent pulled Sephiroth down onto his back and lay beside him.  
  
Sephiroth didn't know whether to mourn or rejoice when Vincent finally removed his hand. Slowly he opened his eyes and watched as Vincent moved from the bed, removed his clothing and stood there in the now dimly lit room except for the odd flash of lightning outside.  
  
Vincent looked back at Sephiroth quietly then asked, "Do you like what you see?" Adjusting his position slightly so Sephiroth could see him fully. "Good, then remove your pants." He commanded when he saw the hesitant nod from the angel.  
  
Sephiroth didn't know why he did as Vincent told, he just knew he was doing it before he realized what it was he was doing. "What is it you want from me, Valentine?" He asked as Vincent sat back down beside the lovely silver-haired bishonen, pushing him onto his back.  
  
"I just want you." Vincent purred as he ran a hand down Sephiroth's leg then back up the inside. Wrapping his hand around the angel's length, he leant forward and licked up the drops of precum gathered at the head as he began to tug at him again.  
  
Sephiroth gasped at the feeling of Vincent's tounge and moaned, arching his back and thrusting in time to the hand around him.  
  
Vincent removed his hand and positioned himself between Sephiroth's legs. Sliding his tongue slowly along the length of Sephiroth's cock, Vincent kissed the head gently before parting his lips and sliding his mouth down the length, taking it deep into his throat, sucking gently to coax out a few more drops of fluid. _Mmmm....he tastes wonderful!_ He thought, his eyes never leaving Sephiroth's face, watching his expression carefully.  
  
Sephiroth gasped as he felt himself being surrounded and moaned, arching into the touch as Vincent began to bob his head slowly. Bucking under the ministrations of Vincent's mouth and tongue, Sephiroth's eyes widened and let out a loud gasp as he released a flow of hot sticky seed into the awaiting mouth and throat.  
  
Licking his lips and the remaining seed off of Sephiroth, Vincent purred, looking at the angel. "You taste even better than I had imagined."  
  
Sephiroth remained quiet and closed his eyes, only to open them again suddenly when he felt a finger slowly enter him. "What are you doing?!" He gasped.  
  
"Prepairing you, my beautiful angel." Vincent said matter-of-factly and ran his metallic claws down Sephiroth's musculature chest gently. Thin lines of blood formed along the path the claws took and Vincent leant down to run his tongue along them slowly, lapping up the blood as he introduced another finger with his first.  
  
Sephiroth was soon gasping again when Vincent had found his sweet spot. "AHH!! Val....!" The rest of the name was cut off as Vincent introduced a third finger and suddenly Sephiroth began to move against them, trying to get them deeper into him.  
  


  
"Hmm, Val..? I think I like that." Vincent purred and kissed Sephiroth's neck, removing his fingers and absorbing the small groan of protest uttered by the silver-haired angel.  
  
"Don't stop, Val." Sephiroth moaned.  
  
"Don't worry," he answered, eyes flashing briefly. "I am just getting started." He crawled on top of Sephiroth and lifted the angel's legs, positioning himself for entry. "This is going to sting a bit." He said in his usual cold voice, looking down into Sephiroth's glowing mako green eyes. "Just relax and submit. It'll hurt more if you lock down on me." He continued, knowing the angel had never been with another man before.  
  
Sephiroth nodded and swallowed at the fear that had formed in the pit of his stomach as he felt Vincent's shaft seeking access. After the head and first few inches popped through Sephiroth moaned, as he felt Vincent's hard cock sliding in and out of him at a regular pace.  
  
Vincent rode Sephiroth slowly, fighting the urge to enter the bishonen completely. "Mmm, you're so tight." He whispered, "Are you enjoying this?"  
  
Sephiroth nodded, not really capable of speech. After awhile he wrapped his legs around Vincent's waist, trying to pull him in deeper and speed up. But the raven-haired beauty had placed his hands on Sephiroth's hips, forcing him to keep up the slow, steady pace. "Ugh! Val, I need more....please.." He groaned loudly above the thunder.  
  
Vincent smirked at the thought of this silver-haired warrior begging him and slid completely into the tight hole, causing Sephiroth to scream loudly.  
  
"AH! YES!! MORE!"  
  
Vincent moaned at the loud encouragement and pulled out until only his tip remained with the silver-haired bishonen, then slammed forward hard. He hard hoped to be gently with his angel, but Sephiroth's enthusiastic cries where making that impossible.  
He kept riding the hot body, faster and harder with each thrust, all to the loud cries of passion as his lover wiggled beneath him. Vincent lost himself in the sight, feeling his orgasm approaching.  
  
Sephiroth felt the tight ball of lust forming in his lower body, certain it was going to kill him if it got any stronger. Awhile later Vincent began to stroke his erection in time with his pumping hips, then it was all over.  
  
Vincent followed soon after. The hot fliud splashing onto his skin from Sephiroth's orgasm and the look of complete rapture on the warrior's face was too much for even him to resist. He pushed forward one last time, screaming above the raging storm outside as he filled the tunnel that had given him so much pleasure.  
  
Sephiroth sighed and happily snuggled closer to the raven-haired man as Vincent untangled himself and lay down beside him.  
  
Vincent leant across and placed a gentle kiss on the angel's lips as he whispered a thanks. "No," Vincent said. "Thank you." He sighed and let sleep drag him down, wrapped in the arms of his lovely bishonen.  
  


**The End.**


End file.
